


That Black glitter

by tsundanire



Series: R/S 24 hour Challenge contribution. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Jazz Age, M/M, Mob Boss Remus, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Speakeasies, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: What's a little glitter and glam when you're all dolled up in this juice joint?OrMob Boss Remus takes in his newest acquisition.





	That Black glitter

**Author's Note:**

> For the amaaaaaazing prompt by @chromat1cs for the RS24hourchallenge. <3 
> 
> I went with: Ballroom, Plum, and Knife. 
> 
> Thanks to the immaculate, incredible, and amazing @keyflight790 and @nifflers-n-nargles for the look overs!
> 
> (See end notes for the glossary)

The jazz band played enthusiastically on the juice joint’s main stage. The sultry sound of brush hitting drums in an easy beat, blended perfectly with the blowing brass horns singing their moody tunes. The ballroom floor was filled with all manner of dancers entwined together in ways far more risque than a simple waltz. 

 

Remus sat at his usual table, surrounded by his people. Lily to his right, and her man at her side. In his circle, Remus spoke the law and Lily made sure it was followed. He knew he was well armed, even if no-one could see the knife strapped to the garter on her thigh. James made sure to keep a gun on his person at all times, but his priority would always be to his wife. To his left sat Peter, a milquetoast who owed him some big dough. He wasn’t much for security, especially since he was his own best interest, but he was good at weaseling information about the bulls, from the loose-lipped fellas that loitered about.

 

In his younger years, Remus would have easily been considered handsome, with his chestnut hair curling perfectly behind his ears, and eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness. However, with the two new scars slashed across his face—thanks to a recent run-in with Lucius’ boys in a mad territory grab––Remus felt far less attractive and a bit more menacing. It worked for the kinds of jobs he needed to do but made it harder to attract potential mates. 

 

“Did you get the kale from Mrs. Black?” Lily leaned in discretely, covering her lips with her glass of champagne. 

 

“Not in the way you might imagine,” Remus answered coyly, eyes trained on the front of the stage.

 

The singer took to the mic once more, and with a voice as smooth as the finest silk, he sang words about love and loss. His dark eyes were locked on Remus, the heated look filled with filthy promises of things to come later that night. 

 

In fact, Remus couldn’t wait to savour his newest acquisition. The juicy promise of those lips reminded him of a ripe plum. Something that, once bitten into, would fill his mouth with the perfect, sweetest taste.Oh yes…Sirius Black was his now, and Remus had big plans for the lad.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:   
> Juice joint - Speakeasy  
> Milquetoast - a very timid person  
> Big dough - Money  
> Bull - a policeman or law-enforcement official, including FBI  
> Kale - Money
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
